Masked
by IsisIzabel
Summary: Some very mild spoilers for Episode 2.07; I guess you could call it a missing scene for "Masquerade" since I doubt this will happen. One-shot.


**Masked**

By: IsisIzabel

"Shit," Bonnie swore as she stumbled in a crack on the concrete going up the walk to the Salvatore Manor. Her fingers curled tighter around the mask she held, crushing the dark lace outlining the eyes. Her ankles wobbled in her three-inch stilettos and she took a second to make sure her balance was back before she continued. She was raising her hand to knock on the door when it swung open in a large arc.

Caroline glared at her, already immaculate in her dress, her hair perfectly curled, and not looking the least bit unsteady in her own shoes. She arched an eyebrow. "You're late."

Bonnie spared her a wary glare and came inside what she not-so-jokingly referred to as the "Viper's Nest." Not even spending the day before most of today inside these walls had changed her mind about that.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, shrugging. "I tried to move as fast as I could."

The reproach in Caroline's eye faded as quickly as it had appeared. Her lips curved into a grin, displaying glistening white teeth. "That's OK. Damon and Stefan are still getting ready."

Bonnie smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "You beat Damon and Stefan in getting ready for a party?"

Caroline's eyes widened, innocent and childlike. "Being a vampire has its perks. Like super speed. I changed my outfit five times and redid my hair at least that many in less than an hour," she gushed. She clapped her hands together in delight. "You should really try it, Bon."

Bonnie swallowed hard and tried to smile back, but it was forced and they both knew it.

Caroline was immediate contrite. "I didn't … Bonnie, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Bonnie said, waving it off, even though it was really anything _but_ fine. She was trying like hell to be OK with Caroline's new undead status, but it would be a long time before things were ever to be normal between the two of them.

"Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, happy once again. "Wait here—I've got something you'll _love_."

Before Bonnie could blink, Caroline had used her enhanced speed to vanish upstairs. There was a loud crash that sounded like two boulders colliding, and Bonnie could hear Stefan snap, "Dammit, Caroline, be _careful_."

Caroline reappeared a second later, wincing. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked at normal speed to Bonnie.

"Sheesh," she started with a sigh, "he was a lot less grumpy before Elena broke up with him." Shaking her head, she extended a silver tube to Bonnie.

Bonnie took it, frowning. "What's this?"

"That Passion-Berry lipstick of mine you like so much," she answered with a one-shoulder shrug. "I remember how much you liked it at the Homecoming Dance last year, and the color would look great with that dress."

Something warmed in Bonnie's heart. It was too familiar: all the dances and parties she had gotten ready for with Elena and Caroline. They would spend the day together, trying out new hairstyles and doing each other's makeup. One look at Caroline's earnest expression show how much she wanted Bonnie to be OK with all of this.

"Thanks, Care," she replied with a genuine smile of thanks. She moved to the mirror in the hallway and set the mask she held in her hand on the small table before twisting off the cap of the lipstick.

She applied a coat of the color, staining her lips a glossy pink. She smacked her lips together once and put the top back on. She handed it back to Caroline with another smile. "Thanks."

"It's looks _great_ on you," Caroline said with a laugh. "You should keep it."

Bonnie glanced back at herself in the mirror. "I'm good. When I need it again, I'll borrow yours."

_When_. The word struck Caroline and tears suddenly clogged her throat. "Anytime," she managed with a watery smile.

Sighing, Bonnie reached for the mask and closed her eyes as she settled it over her face. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped at Damon's reflection staring back at her through the glass.

He reached up and adjusted the lapels of his suit jacket, his pale eyes moving away from her reflection to look at her. His eyes skimmed the bare curve of her shoulder and continued, eyeing the way the fabric of her dress hugged all the right curves.

His eyes lifted, finding hers in the mirror once again. "You look great," he said with a leering smirk. He lifted his own mask and settled it on his face.

Bonnie smiled, knowing his goal was to unnerve her. Instead, she leaned back, letting her bare shoulder brush his chest as she continued to hold his gaze in the glass. "You don't look so bad yourself." She arched a brow and repressed a laugh when his jaw dropped slightly. He recovered quickly, an amused spark lighting his eyes. He inclined his head slightly to her. _Touché. _

"Oh, no," Caroline moaned, sighing loudly. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "This isn't good at all."

Damon and Bonnie turned as one to stare at her.

"What are you muttering about?" Damon finally demanded.

Caroline glared, gesturing between him and Bonnie. "You two _complimented_ each other." She tapped a heeled foot against the hardwood and sighed again.

"Who complimented who?" Stefan asked, confusion in his eyes as he joined them in the foyer. His eyebrows raised a bit to see Bonnie and Damon in such proximity to one another.

"_They,_" Caroline started, once again waving a hand between Bonnie and Damon, "are being _nice_ to each other. The actually _complimented_ one another. It has to be the end of the damn world or something."

"Seriously?" Stefan said, his lips hinting at an incredulous smile.

Damon sighed and moved away from Bonnie, starting for the door. "I said she _looked_ nice. Jesus, is that a crime?"

"I agree,. You look great," Stefan said with a knowing grin at Bonnie. "I'm more confused as to why she complimented _you_."

"I said he didn't look so bad himself," Bonnie said nonchalantly. She went for the door, smiling at Damon as he opened the door for her. She glanced over her shoulder at Stefan and winked. "I think the mask is a great improvement."

* * *

_Author's Note_: **One a Hunter Always** gave me this idea and I ran with it. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
